powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate and/or absorb electricity. Also Called * Electrokinesis * Electrogenesis * Electron Flow Control * Lightning Bending * Lightning Control * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton Capabilities Users are able to absorb, conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics and electromagnetism. The user can diverse various electrical based attacks ranging from simple to complex attacks. Simple effects may include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex ones may include manipulating energy in a person, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance, firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. With applications ranging from direct electrocution and high energy output to more complex abilities such as hacking, electromagnetism generation and constructs, electricity manipulation is one of the most powerful and versatile elements. The user can also control electrons in matter which enables motion control, additionally the control of protons and other charged particles may debatable whether they can manipulated as well. This power is very effective against Earth Manipulation as electricity can travel through the earth and break it apart. Applications * Absorb, conduct, create, generate and/or control electricity of various intensities. ** Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity . ** Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their abilities. ** Power electronic devices. ** Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. ** Electric Breath, Lightning Ball Projection, Electrical Shockwave, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning Bolt Projection, Electrical Bolt Projection, and Electrical Arc Emission for direct attacks. May be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Electric Field Negation ** Energy Strike and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in electricity. ** Increase blade sharpness by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jactitation * Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts ** Create Lightning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. ** Electrokinetic Blade Construction ** Formulated Electricity Blast * Negate Electrical Resistance by: ** Detonating volatile air molecules (which could normally be used to insulate electricity) with electrons to cause powerful explosions or the use of high voltage electricity like a lightning strike. ** Generate heat with high voltage to burn elasticity users. ** Generate violent currents to brutally tear through ground, rendering grounding electricity pointless. * Ride on and/or ''in'' electricity/lightning-bolt. Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Charged Particles Manipulation * Electric Aura * Electric Field Control * Electrical Impulse Manipulation * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electrically Enhanced Jump * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electrokinetic Combat * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Make things stick on them and/or stick on things by using static cling. ** Electrolysis ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation * Electronic Communication * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Electroportation: using electricity to teleport * Electric Bomb Generation * Electrical Healing: charge with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced agility, speed, strength, durability and reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Electrical Propulsion ** Electrical Levitation * Electron Manipulation * Nature Enhancement * Nerve Manipulation by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill and light touch. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. ** Muscle Manipulation ** Telepathy interfacing electrical signals from living beings * Positive Electricity Manipulation * Resurrection by restarting a person's heart or revive their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Shocking * Technology Manipulation Variations * Astral Electricity Manipulation * Black Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Divine Lightning Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * Underwater-Lightning Manipulation Associations * Charged Particles Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Ion Manipulation * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Electricity and fire were considered to be same thing. * Spark Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation Universal Difference In other universes electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and a peace of mind. But physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin (positive energy) and yang (negative energy) collide together to become whole again then lightning is created. Limitations * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it unclear if users are immune or not. * Some users may have problems using electronics. * Users who possess negative electricity may short circuit if hit with water. * Low voltage electricity can be insulated by the air. Known Users Comic Book Television Series Film * Bison (1995 Street Fighter movie) Animation (Western) Video Games Anime/Manga Other Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Super Powers Category:Gas Powers